In Memory
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: Miharu had been having the same dream for a while. After enrolling in school in Tokyo, he encounters two brothers. And one will change his life, and Yukimi's, forever. You have to read to discover the pairings. This is Shounen Ai.
1. A Chance Encounter

So, I felt like finally writing a Nabari no Ou fic. I've been spending too much time writing Gundam Wing fics that I have yet to post any of them. Anyway, since I got dragged into RPing Yoite, I caught back up in the chapters. And it made me want to write a fanfic. This goes more off the manga then the anime. So if you haven't read the manga, you might wonder about some of the things in this fic.

Summary: Miharu had been having the same dream for a while. After enrolling in school in Tokyo, he encounters two brothers. And one will change his life, and Yukimi's, forever. [Takes place after Yoite's death and the memories disappeared about him.] You have to read to discover the pairings. This is Shounen Ai.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nabari no Ou.

O= Opening

D= Dream

C= Current

E= End

Dedicated to my Yukimi. Stop being lazy. [But love you anyway.]

-O-

Miharu snapped awake, sweating. He had had the dream again. It had been the same dream since he left Banten Village to live with Yukimi. The same dream he had since enrolling into that school. The same dream he had since the first day he saw that boy when he went to enroll.

-D-

Miharu was walking along the path to escape the thickets of the woods. It was threatening to rain and he wanted to seek some form of shelter before it got worse then the couple drops he felt prior. But no matter how much he walked, he never seemed to be going anywhere.

"Yukimi-san? Thobari-sensei? Kouichi-san? Raimei-san?" Miharu felt like he was left alone once more. It felt so cold. And the young ninja didn't like the feeling anymore. Ever since gaining friends and learning the warmth that accompanied them, he didn't like the cold feeling of being alone. He wanted them back, wanted them around him to bring back the warmth.

"Great..." Miharu sighed as it down poured. He ran and could see light. It was an opening, so the boy raced through it. It wasn't the city, but it was an empty clearing. And something in Miharu's heart told him that he knew this place too well. Like it was part of the memories that involved the person who was erased.

"Hello?" Miharu walked, hopping onto the train tracks and walked. It was silly that there were tracks in the middle of the woods. But they were old and abandoned. With tracks, that meant possibly finding the abandoned train. Wait. How did he know there was an abandoned train?

"There." He saw them. He brushed off the curiosity he felt about his own memories and raced to seek shelter in one of the old cabs. As he stepped in, a foreign figure was sitting there. At first it looked like a stranger. They were dressed in all black, golden brown gloves were on his or her hands, and a golden Gatsby cap hid the person's face, save some raven strands of hair that escaped. The scarf they had on was like the one he owned. The one the erased person had that had been made by Hanabusa-san.

"Who are you?" He stepped forward, stirring the other from their thoughts.

"Miharu..." The foreign person spoke in a whispered voice that was shaking. "I don't want to die. Save me..." Miharu's eyes went wide as the other lifted their head up. Their face was still blurry, but the voice hurt his heart and made it ache with an intense pain of guilt and remorse.

He stretched out his hand to touch the other, "Yoi-"

-C-

"Yoi-" He snapped awake.

"God, brat. You gave me a heart attack. I wasn't sure what was going on with you." Miharu then noticed Yukimi right next to the couch.

"What was I saying?" Yukimi shook his head before rubbing the back of his head, thinking.

"Nothing really. You were muttering that you were sorry. You snapped awake saying something new." Miharu frowned. Whose name was he calling?

"I don't remember." Miharu grabbed Yoite and began to pet him. He was simply wondering. "Yukimi-san?"

"What is it?" Yukimi yawned and Miharu figured it was still the middle of the night.

"I erased him...and he didn't want to die. If I erased him...does that mean I killed him?" Yukimi blinked. So the person they couldn't remember was a guy?

"Well, if you erased him and we don't have any memories, then I figure you erased his entire existence. You can't kill something that doesn't exist." Miharu hugged the kitten.

"I was supposed to save him. I promised." Even Miharu was surprised at his words. "I promised?" Yukimi walked over and ruffled the teen's hair.

"Just go back to bed, Miharu. It's three in the morning and you have your first day of classes in the morning."

"Alright." Miharu settled back down, Yoite curling up at his stomach.

"Watch over him, Yoite." Yukimi gave the cat a quick pat before leaving the room. Miharu barely had the strength to watch the blonde leave the room before sleep claimed him once more.

---

He was a little nervous as he stood in front of the class. He felt out of place within the Tokyo High School. He didn't even feel like he should be in the classroom. Sure, it was for ninth graders, but shouldn't he still be in a middle school? He was 15 and proud.

"I'm Rokujou Miharu. Pleased to meet you." Miharu bowed to his class. "I just moved here from Banten Village." Not that any person from Tokyo knew where Banten was, unless they belonged to the Grey Wolves, aka Kairoshu.

"It's nice to have you be a part of our school, Rokujou-kun. Why don't you go take the seat next to Koudou-kun." The teacher spoke. "Koudou-kun, stand up." The boy who stood up at black hair and it was chopped short and was a little messy. "Please help Rokujou-kun get acquainted with the school."

"Yes, sir." The boy replied.

"Go take the free seat next to him." Miharu nodded before going to the seat.

"I'm Koudou Tsukasa. I'm on the baseball team." Koudou-kun introduced himself to the new kid.

"Ah."

"Even if I get busy, I'll still do my best to help get you caught up in everything you missed, Rokujou-kun." Miharu nodded.

"Thank you." Tsukasa smiled before going back to notes as the teacher began to lecture.

"Do you have a lunch, Rokujou-kun?" Miharu blinked before shaking his head. Yukimi had only given him money to go to the store to get something. "Then let's go. I need to get my brother lunch, too." Miharu followed Tsukasa to the store. There was a little bit of a line before they were able to buy lunches. They then headed off to the second floor, which had mainly second year and some of the third year classrooms on it. Tsukasa opened the door to classroom 3-C.

"Hey, it's little Koudou-kun." A voice spoke up. Miharu paused in the doorway as Tsukasa walked over to a boy on the other side of the room. He was looking out the window. He placed some food on the desk.

"Rokujou-kun." Tsukasa waved him over. Miharu then wandered over. "This is my older brother, Sora. Sora, this is Rokujou-kun. He just transferred here." Miharu blinked as blue hues turned to look at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Rokujou-kun." Sora gave a small bow. Miharu fumbled for words and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, too, Koudou-senpai."

"You can just call me, Sora." Miharu nodded.

"Then you can call me Miharu, Sora-san." The upper classman gave a small smile.

"Understood, Miharu-kun."

"You, too, Koudou-san. You can call me Miharu." Tsukasa smiled.

"Then call me Tsukasa." Miharu nodded.

"Okay." Tsukasa's smile widened.

"We're your official new friends here in Tokyo. We just moved here a couple years ago, too. So we can relate." Tsukasa tugged over a chair for Miharu and sat in the empty seat at the desk in front of his brother.

"Really?" Both brothers nodded.

"We should hang out this weekend. I don't have baseball on Saturday after classes."

"I'll talk to Yukimi-san." Miharu watched Sora. He looked like the boy from his dream.

"Sounds good. And we'll talk to our father." Tsukasa spoke up. He knew it would be up to him to ask, but their father was getting along with Sora after the accident.

"Alright."

---

"Yukimi-san?" Miharu was playing with Yoite while Yukimi attempted to write the review for his newest assignment. It was due in a couple hours.

"What is it?"

"I made some friends today and I was wondering if I could go to their house after school on Saturday." Yukimi turned around to look at Miharu.

"Really? I think that would be good. Good for you to make friends." Yukimi smiled.

"So I can go over their house if their dad says it's okay?" Miharu had Yoite suspended by his front paws.

"Yes. It's fine." Miharu set the cat down and pet him.

"The older brother...I feel like I knew him." Yukimi blinked as he stared at his review.

"Is he from Banten?"

"No. He just feels familiar." Yukimi nodded to no one.

"It can just be déjà vu or something."

"Maybe..."

-E-

Alright. How does this seem for a first chapter? I'm doing something unusual. I'm actually posting an unfinished fic up. This is the only chapter done right now and I'll set right to work on the next chapter. Any suggestions or requests? This fic will switch who it focuses on with each chapter, thoughthe focus will be mainly on Miharu. Well, for now at least.

Preview:

He felt a little weird as he sat in the house. The two brothers were welcoming to him, as was their father. But it was clear his wife wasn't happy with Sora sitting in the living room with the younger boys.

"Why did you have to let it go to school? Why is it allowed to even have a friend?" She huffed. Her voice was heard clearly as she hit her husband lightly and walked away.

"Don't mind them, Miharu. My mother is a little...weird." Tsukasa offered an apologetic smile.

"What was she talking about by 'it'?" Miharu felt like he had to ask. Sora got up.

"Please excuse me. I should go-"

"Sora, you're welcome here. Don't let anything mother say get to you." Miharu blinked.

"I'm home." A new voice said. Two new people appeared and paused.

"Great, it's in the house." The boy stormed up the stairs while the girl just stared.

"Welcome." She smiled to Miharu and Tsukasa before frowning when she saw Sora. She then went home the stairs.

"I should go." Sora got right up and rushed right out of the room, another door slamming shut.


	2. Pictures of You, Pictures of Me

I'm so sorry. This has been sitting on my computer for months, waiting to be uploaded. Without further ado, here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 is actually almost finished so expect that one soon.

Summary: Follows manga. After deleting Yoite, Miharu goes to live and work with Yukimi. In Tokyo, he is enrolled in school where he meets Sora Koudou, who looks like Yoite. It causes the memories of Yoite to slowly return in him and Yukimi. Miharu begins to try and start a friendship with Sora, who is the polar opposite of Yoite. The time spent causes Sora to begin to remember the erased life as Yoite. Will he choose his love for Yukimi over the one with Miharu? Or will his heart go to Miharu?

O= Opening

Italics is dream

P= Past

C= Current

E= End

-O-

_He was running through the streets. He didn't know why he was rushing, but Miharu felt like it was something important that he had to do. He was looking for something, but he didn't know what. But he had to keep going. He felt like someone's life depending on him. He felt saddened at the thought of not finding this person._

_"Can it be him?" Miharu thought for a minute. He stopped, trying to think of a way to find this mysterious person. "Blood?" He noticed it on the snowy ground. Maybe the person he was after was bleeding? The ninja bite his bottom lip as he raced off, following the trail of blood. He hoped the person was still alright._

_How he wanted to call out the person's name, but he didn't even know what to call the stranger. He didn't know their name. All he knew was his outlines and the likes. But as he raced up the steps, he noticed a figure curled up in the corner. The blood led to him._

_"Are you alright?" Miharu rushed the kneel next to the taller male. The other's skin seemed to be burned charcol black. But it took a minute for the younger male to realize the other wasn't burned. No. Far from it. It looked like the male's body was simply decaying as he lived. "You need to be in the hospital." Miharu reached out a hand, but the other smacked it away._

_"Don't touch me!" The elder boy spat. It caused Miharu to be taken back a bit. But he knew, somehow he knew, that this boy was fragile. He went against the other's wishes and wrapped his arms around the other's thin frame._

_"It's okay. I know everything will be alright. So please, please. Let us go back to the hospital together." How did Miharu know the boy ran away from the hospital? Where were all these words coming from?_

_"I don't want to die. I don't want to die." Miharu glanced at the other. Able to make out everything but the other's eyes. His raven tresses lightly tickled his face, but seeing the silent tears haulted any sound that wanted to escape Miharu's throat._

_"I won't let you die."_

Miharu sat up straight, feeling Yoite fall from his chest. The young ninja caught the small cat, who began to cry. The boy got up, craddling the small cat in his arms, and went to Yukimi's room.

"Yukimi-san?" Miharu didn't dare enter into the room, but sensed the other was still awake.

"What is it?" Yukimi sat up, glancing in the dark to Miharu.

"Is it possible for a person's skin to decay while they're alive?" At the other beckoning him to come sit on the bed, the younger of the two complied. He simply sat with Yoite on his lap, paying attention to the black cat.

"Well...There is one forbidden art called Kira. It's very powerful and in exchange...the user shortens his life at every use. I wouldn't be surprised if the person just became a walking, decaying corpse after extended use." Yukimi thought about it. "Why do you ask?"

"The boy in my dreams..."

"The one you think you erased?" Miharu nodded. "What about him?"

"He was decaying. His flesh was black as if it was already dead." If the teen could see in the dark, he would've been able to see the disturbed look on Yukimi's voice. But it turned into a knowing look.

"I see."

"Do you think he was involved in the world of Nabari?"

"Possibly..."

"Yukimi-san, do you think that if I'm slowly remembering him...that I may fully remember him?" Miharu looked at the elder male.

"Possibly. I mean... I don't understand everything fully. I can't tell you if you're making things up, or your dreams mean nothing, or if you are remembering this person. I don't remember a thing, so it's just you. And I don't know why you're starting to dream about him, but you are."

"Ah. I should go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up." Miharu got off the bed and headed to the door.

"Don't let it worry you too much, kid." Yukimi ran his fingers through his hair. "Just focus on the now and get some sleep. You have school still. And you wanted to go to your friends' house today."

"Right. Good night, Yukimi-san."

"Good night." The blond was glad when the other left. He simply sighed and layed back down. He wasn't going back to sleep, just merely staring at the ceiling. "God..." He felt bad for lying to Miharu, but wasn't going to say that he was having strange dreams about this mysterious boy. It was simply a small boy, who barely looked ten. In his dreams, he always treated the boy like a stray pet. But he never called him by a name, simply brat. He had wondered in his dream why the boy never hated him, but the dream he had had before Miharu came in had been explained to him.

"You didn't hate me because you were dying." Yukimi whispered the words about the boy who had disappeared. His sister in the dream had told that the boy was dying as he walked. And he felt more protective of the boy and wanted him to live longer. He was still a boy and didn't understand why he was okay with learning a technique that would kill him as he lived. "You were an idiot." Yukimi banged his fist into the bed, not completely understanding why he felt sad at, yet frustrated at, the boy who was erased. "Stupid brat." He muttered before trying to sleep once more.

"Miharu-kun, are you alright? You looked a little out of it during classes all day." Tsukasa and Miharu were sitting outside the school waiting for Sora.

"I'm fine. I kept having a weird dream last night so I barely slept."

"Ah. You shouldn't watch weird movies or drink things before going to bed. That always gave me weird dreams growing up." Miharu gave a faint smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, Tsukasa-san."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sora emerged, slightly out of breath.

"Eh? Did you just run here? You know that you shouldn't run, Sora." Tsukasa was concerned and Miharu noticed the faint scar mark on Sora's neck. He wasn't about to ask about it.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about it. Shall we go, Miharu-kun?"

"Ah. Right." The three walked to the Koudo house. It was just an average two floor home in Tokyo. It had a garden outfront and looked very welcoming. Tsukasa pushed open the gate into the front yard.

"Welcome to our house, Miharu-kun."

"Ah." Miharu was too busy looking around. It looked nice. It had that welcoming feeling that Thobari-sensei's home had. But it felt off just a little. As they entered the house, the feeling got worse.

"We're home." Tsukasa called, Sora keeping quiet as he removed his shoes.

"Welcome home." A voice called.

"Please excuse my intrusion." Miharu called softly. A new figure appeared and the Banten ninja decided it was most likely their father.

"Welcome. I am Sora and Tsukasa's father." He held out his hand and Miharu shook it.

"Rokujo Miharu. I'm in Tsukasa-san's class." The elder male gave a smile.

"He has told me that you recently moved to Tokyo. You'll get used to life here. It'll become pretty routine within no time." Miharu nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Come on, Miharu-kun." Tsukasa directed him into the living room. They set up camp in there, talking a bit. But Miharu could hear a female voice speaking in another voice, she was unhappy. The owner of the voice entered the room with three glasses of juice and a plate of cookies for the boys, but quickly left in a split second after glaring at the eldest boy. And it was suddenly weird. He felt a little weird as he sat in the house. The two brothers were welcoming to him, as was their father. But his wife wasn't happy with Sora sitting in the living room with the younger boys.

"Why did you have to let it go to school? Why is it allowed to even have a friend?" She huffed. Her voice was heard clearly as she hit her husband lightly and walked away.

"Don't mind them, Miharu-kun. My mother is a little...weird." Tsukasa offered an apologetic smile.

"What was she talking about by 'it'?" Miharu felt like he had to ask. Sora got up.

"Please excuse me. I should go-"

"Sora, you're welcome here. Don't let anything mother says get to you." Miharu blinked.

"I'm home." A new voice said. Two new people appeared and paused.

"Great, it's in the house." The boy stormed up the stairs while the girl just stared.

"Welcome." She smiled to Miharu and Tsukasa before frowning when she saw Sora. She then went up the stairs.

"I should go." Sora got right up and rushed right out of the room, another door slamming shut.

"What...just happened?" Tsukasa sighed at Miharu's words and leaned forward.

"The family has never really gotten along with Sora. Our father did a little before the accident, but has tried even harder since then. But none of the others want to try and be friends with Sora." Miharu nodded.

"What was this accident?" Tsukasa looked at Miharu before staring at his lap.

"They wanted Sora to kill himself. They wanted me to do it, too, because I like Sora and treat him normally. I rushed from the room... But I could still hear what happened. My mother tried to kill my brother, and he took off. It took us a couple hours to locate Sora and took him to the hospital. He was barely alive at the time." The youngest Kodo laced his fingers together.

"So that's why he has those scars?" Tsukasa nodded. "Ah..." Miharu fell silent for a minute before leaning back in his seat. "You don't have to answer... but why don't they like Sora-san?"

"Sora and I have different mothers, his mother died during childbirth. Everyone blames him for it."

"That must be hard. It must have always been hard on Sora-san." Tsukasa nodded.

"I think he may still blame himself for it deep in his heart." Tsukasa cleared his throat, noticing his brother in the doorway. "So what was it like where you're from, Miharu-kun?"

"Oh. It's a quiet little village, really small next to Tokyo. There's not that huge of a population, so our classroom sizes are a little bit smaller."

"What do your parents do?"

"...They both died when I was little. I live with my aunt. She runs a small restaurant. I help out a lot when I'm not busy."

"What types of things do you like to do? You haven't joined a club yet have you?" Miharu shook his head.

"I wasn't really involved in clubs back at my old school either, it was never madatory. I don't really want to join one either. I'd probably join the photography club if I had to." Tsukasa stared.

"Do you like photography that much?" Miharu shook his head.

"My friend is a journalist and since he lost his arm, I've been helping him out by taking pictures for his articles."

"That's really kind. Are you good at photography?"

"Yukimi-san says I'm good, but I'm not as good as he was. I'm still learning."

"Yukimi-san?" The Banten ninja jumped at hearing Sora's voice.

"Do you know him, Sora-san?" Even Sora seemed a little confused at having recited the name.

"No. I don't recall ever knowing someone with that name, but it just sounds familiar." Silence settled in till Tsukasa clapped his hands.

"Hey, let's take some pictures." He didn't wait for either boy to object, he simply just shot up the stairs to his room. He returned a minute later with his camera. "It's nicer outside then in here." The trio filed out of the house and into the front yard. "Sora, Miharu, get together." Tsukasa commanded. The two boys moved closer. "Come on, guys, smile. Smile." Neither boy moved a muscle, so Tsukasa took the picture anyway.

"Why don't I take one of you two." Sora commented.

"Alright." Tsukasa swapped the camera with his brother before he slung an arm around Miharu's shoulders and smiled widely at the camera. The sound of the camera taking the picture was soon heard.

"Why don't I take one of you two." Miharu spoke up, holding out his hands for the camera. Sora handed it over and took his place next to his brother.

Miharu was happy the camera wasn't as complex as Yukimi's was. It made it easier to take photos with. He actually took a couple. Some of the brothers together and then single shots. He actually enjoyed photography and would probably take Yukimi's camera out tomorrow to do some pictures of Tokyo. He'd make sure to send them back home to everyone.

He almost dropped the camera as he fell to his feet, his hands coming up to his head. It hurt. Why did his head hurt so badly so suddenly? He couldn't hear the brothers calling his name. To him, he wasn't even there.

-P-

"Let's take a picture." Thobari-sensei wasn't too excited at the thought but agreed to it anyway.

"I'll take one of you." Miharu huffed lightly at the older boy.

"No, no. We want it to be all of us. We're a family." Hanabusa stated before smiling at Kouichi. "Will you take the image?"

"Of course." He knew that they were like a family of misfits. Three ninjas, one who lost his parents to protect him, one who was abandoned by the world, and one who gave up everything to protect another. And then the human who was caught up in it all.

Hanabusa tossed her arms around the taller teen and the smaller pre-teen, smiling brightly. Thobari stood slightly behind Miharu. The picture was quickly taken.

"Yay~ Thank you." Hanabusa took the camera and disappeared back into the house.

"We should take some more pictures together sometime, Yoite." Miharu looked hopefully up at the other ninja.

"Of course, Miharu." The Banten ninja grabbed ahold of the Kira user's gloved hand and lead him back into the house where the others had already left to.

-C-

"Yoi...te..." Miharu mumbled.

"Yoite?" Tsukasa questioned as Miharu removed his hands from his head, blinking.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Miharu apologised. Sora got up to his feet.

"Sora?" Tsukasa and Miharu watched him.

"I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to go lay down." Sora wandered back into the house. Miharu handed over the camera.

"I'm not feeling too well either, Tsukasa-san. I'm going to go home now. I will see you in class on Monday." Miharu got to his feet.

"Do you want me to accompany you home?" Miharu shook his head.

"No. Look out for Sora-san." The taller boy nodded.

"Of course."

"Goodbye, Tsukasa-san."

"Bye, Miharu."

Miharu sat on the living room couch with Yoite. The kitten was trying to catch a string Miharu was using to play with it. The black cat was bent on getting the string.

"Did we name you after him without knowing?" Yukimi walked in to hear Miharu speak to the cat.

"He's not going to respond to you, no matter how much you want him to." Yukimi sat down at his computer with his cup of coffee.

"The boy who was erased, his name was Yoite." Yukimi stared at his computer screen for a minute before going back to work on his article.

"Is that so." He feined being uninterested. But he had already come to realize the name.

"Yes. He knew everyone I knew." Miharu let Yoite catch the string and drag it away. "I just wish I could remember his face."

"It'll take time. So don't worry about it now. Just worry about today."

-E-

Ugh. I'm so lazy. So there we go. This has been sitting for weeks waiting to be uploaded, but I finally did. I'm halfway done with the next chapter, so should get that up within a week. Seriously! I'm determined to post it within a week. It'll mean one step closer to getting this fic finished. I promise I won't rush it. It'll be five chapters in length, and it's already giving me a bit of trouble and a bit of writer's block. I'm conquering it! But I'm glad to finally finish this chapter. Took me over a month to complete. Now, onto the next chapter.

Preview:

"Tsukasa-san? Can I have you a question?" Miharu shifted in his seat a little uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how he was going to ask his question.

"Sure, Miharu-kun. What's on your mind?"

"Is it possible for a person to have no assigned gender? Or to be both?" This question tossed Tsukasa for a loop. The younger Koudou brother turned to give his full attention to Miharu.

"Why are you asking?" Miharu then took a hint that it was actually something that hit the other boy hard.

"I used to know someone... He wasn't either gender. At least, I don't think so. He seemed feminine and was mistaken for a girl a lot. But to me, he was male. He would never change around me, even though he knew I had no problem with seeing the... his bare skin." Miharu made sure not to say the rotting flesh. That was something Tsukasa didn't need to know.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Miharu nodded. "Sora isn't a specific gender."

Miharu stared at the boy in shock. Sora was like Yoite?


	3. Can You Be Real

Summary: Follows manga. After deleting Yoite, Miharu goes to live and work with Yukimi. In Tokyo, he is enrolled in school where he meets Sora Koudou, who looks like Yoite. It causes the memories of Yoite to slowly return in him and Yukimi. Miharu begins to try and start a friendship with Sora, who is the polar opposite of Yoite. The time spent causes Sora to begin to remember the erased life as Yoite. Will he choose his love for Yukimi over the one with Miharu? Or will his heart go to Miharu?

O= Opening

Italics is dream

P= Past

C= Current

E= End

-O-

_They were on the move, running to try and stop time for them. If they could just spend more time together, then their memories would always remain together. Everything about them would always stay together. Even as they sat, huddled against a small heater, they were together._

_"We can only offer blankets. These are for you, they may be a little big, but they're bigger then your wet clothing. Are you run-aways? It's at least good you're traveling with your older sister." One man mentioned. "You're both still too young to be traveling on your own." The blankets and clothes were set near them. "There's a bathroom right out this door and to the right if you need it." The older people left them alone in the small room._

_Miharu began to change right away, but paused when he noticed that Yoite had yet to move. He was just staring at the heater, his hair covering his face._

_"You should change." Miharu's hand was smacked away by a gloved hand._

_"Don't touch me." The Banten ninja sat back where he was before. He was used to Yoite being clingy one moment then distant the other. He knew the elder male was fighting himself._

_Yoite grabbed the clothes left for him and left the room to go to the bathroom. Miharu just sighed and leaned back. He kept thinking of everything. Yoite would probably look normal in a dress as he did in his normal clothing._

_"Possibly... Yoite has no specific gender?" He thought about it. He knew it would make sense as to why Yoite gets mistaken for a girl, especially since the elder male did look a little like a girl but had such a neutral voice. But then again, Yoite could just have a feminine appearance. "Not likely..." Miharu decided. He decided that that was what Yoite was hiding more then his rotting flesh. The Kira user didn't want him to see that he didn't have a specific gender._

Miharu slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by faint sunlight. Yoite was nowhere in sight, probably sleeping with Yukimi. The ninja got up and changed into his school uniform. He made a quick breakfast and left before the elder male woke up. There really wasn't much conversation between him and Yukimi. He was too caught up in his thoughts to even register that he wasn't alone. If the elder male said anything, he never tried to get Miharu's attention for never replying back.

"I'm off," the teen half muttered as he slipped on his shoes at the door.

"Hey, brat. Maybe be useful and take some pictures, will ya?" Miharu's hand paused on the door at the words registering in his head. He wasn't that good with the camera, he knew that. "Just so you can get more experience. Take pictures of whatever you want, but I'll need you in about a week or so. Editor is getting on me about needing to start getting pictures again."

"Alright," Miharu took a deep breath before replying. He could totally do that. Maybe he'd take pictures with Sora and Tsukasa. Sure, last time hadn't turned out so well... But then will be different! This time was going to be different...

He just sat in his desk, very few students were at the school. He felt like he should've talked to Yukimi about his dream, but he felt like he was bothering the blonde male. He had always been running to him regarding his dreams. It must be troublesome for the writer to handle. Yukimi had his own problems with work and so the dreams were foolish. He needed to just focus on picture taking. It would help him so he could actually repay Yukimi for all that he has done for him.

"Miharu-kun, you're here early." Tsukasa was just arriving from morning baseball practice. His voice startled Miharu from his thoughts, he glanced up as his classmate.

"Good morning, Tsukasa-san." Miharu greeted the other as he took his seat.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, better. How about Sora-san?" Tsukasa nodded, a smile on his face.

"He's a lot better." More kids flooded into the classroom and they day began to get started.

Miharu felt like the four morning classes moved by too slowly. He wanted to get to lunch quickly. He wanted to be able to just think. To figure out what his dream was about and why he had it. He wanted to think more about Yoite. And to be able to say the name more and more. Surely if he kept saying the name over and over, the boy would return back to him. They were supposed to always be tied together.

"Miharu-kun~ Earth to Miharu-kun." It took Miharu a couple minutes to realize that Tsukasa was trying to gain his attention.

"I'm sorry. What?" Tsukasa looked half amused by Miharu's reaction. Sora had been giving him the same reponses lately. He was getting used to it, but he was wishing he could read minds to figure out what was going on with those around him.

"I had said that we should head to the school store to get lunch soon before they sell out of good things."

"Right." The two wandered down to the store. Miharu noticed that Tsukasa wasn't buying lunch for Sora like he normally would. "Does Sora-san have his own lunch today?" Tsukasa glanced at Miharu as they left the store and headed back to the classroom.

"Sora stayed at home. He's not feeling well. He has been acting weird lately, and even our father decided he should stay home for a day." Miharu nodded as they wandered back into the classroom and settled at their desks. They ate lunch while talking about photography and Tokyo, where they came from. After a while, Miharu couldn't hold back anymore, he had to ask.

"Tsukasa-san? Can I ask you a question?" Miharu shifted in his seat a little uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how he was going to ask his question. What was Tsukasa going to say to the words? He was going to sound absolutely crazy, and he knew it.

"Sure, Miharu-kun. What's on your mind?"

"Is it possible for a person to have no assigned gender? Or to be both?" This question tossed Tsukasa for a loop. The younger Koudou brother turned to give his full attention to Miharu. It took a minute before he even responded to the words Miharu had said. Miharu didn't know whether to take it as a good sign or a bad one, the way Tsukasa just stopped eating to look at him. It actually made him a little bit uncomfortable. It was one thing if someone was only half paying attention. But to now have all of their attention? It made him nervous to continue.

"Why are you asking?" Miharu then took a hint that it was actually something that hit the other boy somewhere in order to make him respond that way. He wondered what it was? Did this relate to Tsukasa-san or someone he knew? The other wasn't calling him crazy yet. He wasn't accusing him of going mad. So did that mean... Tsukasa knew something?

"I used to know someone... He wasn't either gender. At least, I don't think so. He seemed feminine and was mistaken for a girl a lot. But to me, he was male. He would never change around me, even though he knew I had no problem with seeing the... his bare skin." Miharu made sure not to say the rotting flesh. That was something Tsukasa didn't need to know. No, he didn't want to remember the black skin that covered Yoite's body. Although he had had always wanted to be with the elder male, the rotting flesh was proof that time wouldn't allow it. Denying it's existence made him feel better, and he didn't understand why? It was like it meant he would have more time with this person with a name but no past.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Miharu nodded. Tsukasa was nervous. He wasn't so sure he should be telling this to Miharu, but he knew the other would find out sooner or later. They were friends, him, Sora, and Miharu, so Miharu had a right to know. "Sora isn't a specific gender."

Miharu stared at the boy in shock. Sora was like Yoite? Miharu didn't know what to think. It was slightly exciting to find out that Tsukasa didn't think him weird, but shocking to find out that Sora wasn't a specific gender. How his mind wanted to assume that Sora was Yoite, but he calmed down. That couldn't happen. He had erased Yoite from existing, so it wasn't possible for them to be the same person. Sora was Sora and Yoite was... Yoite. He didn't exist, but it didn't mean he never existed to begin with. But Sora couldn't be Yoite because you couldn't possibly be two different people. Besides... Had Sora been Yoite, surely he would have remembered him... Right?

"I never really thought it was possible." Miharu mumbled. This couldn't just be ignored. If Sora didn't have a specific gender, then it supported that Yoite was real. Yoite had to be real! You couldn't just keep having dreams about someone who didn't exist.

"Yup." Tsukasa's voice was quiet as he spoke, "But you can't even let Sora know I told you. He's not alright with it." The words made Miharu blink. Sora-san wasn't alright with it?

"I won't tell him." He wasn't going to. He wanted to tell Yukimi that Yoite was real, that this wasn't all just coincidence. It was most certainly possible Yoite existed outside of what the cat was named. He believed it, he couldn't just deny that Yoite existed. No. Not now. Not after everything that's happened. And sleeping lately was making it impossible for him to want to even think that Yoite was just in his dreams. He was going to solve this.

"So where did all of this come from, Miharu-kun?" Tsukasa sipped on his drink, watching his friend. Miharu fumbled over words. How was he supposed to tell Tsukasa about his dreams? Surely the other would think him crazy. But then again, he wasn't crazy. Those dreams were memories he locked away. Maybe if he unlocked and solved the mystery of Yoite, then the other would finally return. But would Tsukasa really believe him? It was worth a shot.

"I've been having weird dreams lately... About my friend. I haven't seen him in a while and my memories of him were starting to fade. But ever since I moved to Tokyo... I keep having dreams about him. Last night, I remembered one adventure we had together. We were going to go as far away as we could. We didn't want to deal with the world. It was just going to be the two of us, no one to tell us what to do, no one to try to influence how we act. I was so happy, he was so happy, and..." And what? What was he about to say? Miharu drew a blank on the sentence, as if his mind shut down to prevent him from remembering something.

"And what?" Miharu noticed suddenly that he had Tsukasa's undivided attention. He just shook his head.

"Nothing. I don't remember what I was going to say." Tsukasa sighed at the words, leaning back in his chair.

"You're weird, like Sora. But it's a good weird. It makes you so interesting, Miharu-kun. Let's stay friends forever. You, me, and Sora." Tsukasa smiled, "And the three of us can take a trip. Like the one you took with your friend." Miharu blinked.

"Thanks, Tsukasa-san." Tsukasa ruffled the other boy's hair.

"No problem. Besides, Sora doesn't get out enough so we are going to be taking this trip. Maybe on our next break?" Miharu nodded. He liked the idea. When was their next break?

"We have one next weekend. No Saturday classes." Tsukasa clapped his hands. He was quite excited about this.

"Perfect! We're going to show you where we grew up. You'd like it. It's very small, out of the way. It's a perfect place to just be alone without anyone trying to control your life." Miharu stared as Tsukasa said the last part. It sounded odd coming from him. Like something important was just said, and he should know what he meant, but couldn't remember why it rang an alarm. But he brushed it aside. Maybe later he'd remember.

The bell rang and the school day went back to normal. Well, as normal as good be. Miharu was more caught up in wanting to go on that trip. How would Yukimi take it? What about Sora and Tsukasa's parents? He hoped they would be allowed to go. It would be fun.

As the day let out, Miharu was egar to get home. He bid goodbye to Tsukasa, who had baseball practice, and sped home. Yukimi was already there when he arrived. But it was weird, Yukimi was playing with Yoite. Not even the computer was on. The place was quiet except for the cries of Yoite and Yukimi's soft chuckles. Miharu wandered over, Yukimi noticing him.

"How was school?" Miharu shrugged off his bag, letting it hit the ground. It was a gentle thud, as he didn't want to startle the kitten. With it gone, he strolled over to Yukimi before taking a seat on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Fine. Is it okay if I go on a trip with Tsukasa-san and Sora-san on Saturday?" Yukimi studied the boy he was in charge of. There was something weird going on with the boy, but he couldn't place what. Was it these kids he was with? Perhaps they were a good influence? He had been told Miharu hadn't really been actively trying to make friends back in Banten.

"You're sure hanging out with them a lot lately." It was weird, but what could he do about it? "If you want to, go for it. Just don't get into too much trouble, brat." Miharu blinked before smiling faintly. Yukimi was still a little awkward with showing that he was quite concerned, but that was alright. He knew that Yukimi was trying. "Oh! But take some pictures, will ya? They'll be good memories..." Miharu's smile turned into a small grin. Yup. Yukimi really was trying.

"I hope to learn more about Yoite. I feel better talking with Tsukasa-san and Sora-san. I feel like...it's reconnecting with lost friends, especially Sora-san." Yukimi scratched his head. It was weird trying to understand Miharu sometimes. It wasn't like the brat came with an instruction manuel. Sometimes he just spoke his mind and it left the writer wondering what brought about this kid's thoughts.

"Whatever makes you happy, I suppose." Yukimi set down Yoite before getting up, he had an article to finish. Miharu knew he had Yukimi's permission to go. All he could hope for was that Tsukasa and Sora could also go. He was looking forward to it. But there was this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried to just pass it off, it was probably nothing.

-x-

This took a lot out of me. My laptop crashed so I lost A LOT of this chapter, or else it would have been done a lot sooner. So um... To make up for the lack of quickness... I doubled the length. It originally wasn't too long. I originally was going to do a double feature but I figured updating would be better. x.x This got postponed on being updated due to my job that keeps me only on my tablet and away from a computer. But I will write the next chapters on my tablet so I can post them sooner.


End file.
